A Rose
by sesshouchan55
Summary: Akihito felt abandoned by his friends and there's no one to help him but himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC, Fast Paced, First Person POV, wrong grammar, some words might get confusion,**

 **The usual disclaimer. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They went out but didn't invite me. They said I was too busy with my boyfriend that they couldn't disturb me. But in reality I was just working for days getting into my passion madly and I haven't seen him for three days. A little hi or hello would be sufficient but my friends can't even do that. The man who supposedly to be my boyfriend went out of the country which I don't know where. Asami went to a business trip, a trip I refused to go with. And I regret not taking the invitation. Telling myself how stupid I was.

Drowning my jealousy over my friend's uploaded pictures on the social media contradicted my current situation. Curled up on our bed absorbing the quietness of the damn room. Asami was scheduled to be home tomorrow at 10 in the morning which was quiet far from the current time, 9pm.

 _"_ _I can't take more hours feeling like this"_. I tried taking some proper clothes the crime lord bought me but I couldn't bring myself to go out and enjoy the night. Removing the clothes, I was once again me. Plain t-shirt and a boxer – not a printed one. I wish I could get horny to release these frustrations but without Asami, I just could not get hard. The feels were too strong for a simple self made pleasure. I want Asami's hands, his warm big hands, moving on my length stroking it up and down while teasing on my ear whispering embarrassing words that he only could make effect to me, biting off my skin leaving marks I ranted about, yet even with all the wants, Asami was still not here.

I tried calling him but I always got directed to his mail voice. Pretty serious meeting must be. He leaves emails though. But I am his lover, I should be above on his list of priorities or maybe I am not that important to him. Maybe to him I am just a fuck whore with little higher than the rest. But for me, Asami is... Asami. The person behind my reason that I am willing to be pushed down to the pits of hell just for him. I am willing to do anything. Even to leave my family and friends. They never gave me importance anyways. Just like tonight. They didn't even bother to invite me. To ask me. What I am? A display?

"Asami..."

This withdrawal was getting out of hand.

The loneliness I was having kind of wrecked me. I was getting envious over everything my friends are doing right now. How can they conclude that I am fucking happy at the moment without my boyfriend filling me up? They changed the moment I declared that I am dating a yakuza. They once said that I was freaking lucky that my ass was getting pump with his dick and with his money. That was insulting nearing to walk out on them but I didn't. I was so down at that time even when they took it back saying it was all but a joke. Well, all jokes are half meant so I pretended that it didn't matter. But it does. It really really does. It ate whole of my self confidence which made me stayed on the bed for days. I was so devastated the crazy bastard noticed it. He comforted me of course with a mind blowing sex afterwards. I couldn't stand for two days because of him but that I didn't regret. I was actually happy because he was there the whole time when I was feeling down. However, this time he was not here. I, his lover/whore/pet or whatever that is to him because he never mentioned one, is feeling down and I can't pick myself up. He may toss me away if ever he finds out that I am getting out of hand to handle. He once told me that he chose me because of the fire I had but with the situation, the fire he mentioned was getting washed off. Just thinking of Asami leaving me made me hard to breathe. He was the last person I didn't want to lose.

Brushing off the crazy thoughts I stood up.

I roamed our room, to every corner that I can place my touch but still I couldn't shake the damn loneliness. I am depressed. Yes. And I needed someone to cheer me up. To remove the emotions eating my mind.

Then I saw a box.

On his closet under the 8th shirt which was folded nicely.

It was small but not too small. When I opened it there were some red capsules. Nothing on it just the capsules. It was like a jelly thing rounded firmly. It was beautiful, I thought. _"I never had seen this one like this."_ It brought life for me at the moment. And it smelled nice.

I looked at the clock, _"10:01pm too early for a lonely man."_

Without prior knowledge, I placed one inside my mouth and waited for the taste to fill up inside. It was sweet a rose taste or something. It was weird tasting rose inside my mouth but I couldn't spit it out. It was like my tongue suddenly craved for it. While wasting the capsule like a candy, I suddenly felt the temperature went high. I stood up not letting go of the box on my hand I traveled to the nearest AC to check if it was turned on. And it was.

"Weird." I said.

My body felt suddenly hotter that I removed my shirt not wanting the sweat it may get.

Then I noticed my own length. So hard I can't ignore. I got confuse coz I didn't remember having a boner out of nowhere. I placed my hand on it surrounding it using my palm. Damn hot I would say. I tried moving my hand once again to sooth the hotness but it was a wrong move. It was so painful I landed on my knees.

I swallowed the lump on my throat after fixing my fallen self. And my mouth went dry.

I searched for a drink but my knees were too weak to travel to the kitchen. Crawling crossed my mind but when I tried my length would touch the floor and made myself miserable. My vision was getting blurry but the only thing mattered at the moment was my length and my dried mouth. I placed two of my fingers inside my mouth to pull out the saliva I needed. I never thought my fingers was that delicious that I heard my own moans. I placed my hand on my throbbing head again to give attention which I noticed that it turned red. A color of a angry one. A growled echoed the room not getting what I wanted.

I quicken the pace but all I could pull off was a pre-cum. It was not enough and will never be but I tried to make up of it. The liquid it produced was used for my aching entrance. The two fingers on my mouth were shifted to my ass filling up another hole. My sides rubbed my fingers as I pushed it in and out. I lifted my ass on the air for me to access more yet it cannot give what I really wanted.

Remembering how Asami caressed me, I inhaled a vast of air for strength. I stood up letting my wet boxer hit the floor. With my nakedness, I went to Asami's room. Secret room to be exact. Occasionally he would bring me there for exploration but now, it will be all for me.

A little more buttons and the door opened.

Different things welcomed my presence.

If I went here a week ago, I would back off seeing the numbers of different _things_ on each cabinet but now it'll be all my pleasure. My hand looked for something that might cover for Asami's shape. Disappointed for the result, my eyes searched elsewhere.

And I saw something quite attractive.

It was an oblong shape and it shined brightly like a polished metal or something. Letting out a grin I picked it up and without any second I placed it on my butt. The moan I released was near to the reaction I give whenever Asami's fingers scissors me.

It went inside smoothly and even with the preparation earlier, another sensation was brought in. The cold metal melted inside me burning my insides. I felt my own tightness but I went along with it. I lied down for my state could no longer support my body. Panting was the only thing I could do at the moment as I turned the remote up. The remote I found beside the _thing_. I saw Asami back then used it during one of our explorations and I remembered how I got embarrassed hearing my own responds whenever the yakuza put it on the highest number. The thing inside me vibrated savagely that weaken my present state. The remote slipped down from my grip as I was not expecting the result of it. Yet it was still enough. More it made my throbbing dick more painful than earlier. I could say that it was so angry I was neglecting it but the plug on my butt and the sensation on my front plus the unknown emotions inside got me jumbled I could no longer think straight.

My pants and moans were getting louder and not that I mind coz no one will hear anyways.

My length was getting pumped up by my hands that I could no longer control. It was my lust that took over my whole being that I could no longer remember why I was in the situation in the first place. I pressed the plug deeper as it was like mining inside me. And I am actually happy about it. I curved a smile as I let out the drooling that I could not also control.

"Asami..."

I called his name as I pleasure myself. My fingers, three, was going in and out of my entrance as I imagine it was Asami doing it. It lasted minutes but I still couldn't reach the climax I wanted.

The half opened eyes were forces to open as I saw something on the closet. Again.

It was long quite massive dick toy. A light blue in color.

" _What a color..."_ I thought but then I saw my hand reaching for it. It may be the size I wanted but it was not still Asami's though without a second thought I placed it right to entrance and forced it inside. Shoving it like I cannot wait. The hissing sound echoed the room that I nearly doubt that it was from me. The toy was half through when I realized that the plug was inside doing its job...

"Of fuck. "

I tried pulling the toy out but I can't seem to control my hand that it done the opposite. Getting weaker, I went for the wall for support. I landed my back as I spread my legs wider. The view was astonishing I must say.

Hard rock cock of mine, with a dildo on my butt and a vibrator inside my ass. My pre cum was flushing out of my cock as I caress my seeker length. It was still aching and needed a thorough attention which ,I, could not give. It was only the crime lord that could pull something I can't imagine. And he was still hours away. It was only 30 minutes after I took the capsule but inside the secret room, it felt longer than that. And I don't know anymore.

My tears came down rushing from my eyes connecting with my emotions I felt. The burning sensation inside was too painful for me to burden alone and at the moment I could no longer know what actions to be done. I tried everything that could satisfy me yet the result was not nearing to the thing I wanted.

"And right now, all I wanted was you Asami." To be wrapped in your strong arms with your hands all over my body. Your breath under my ear. Your lips on mine and your tongue inside me.

And then, there was a figure on the door. A man in a three piece suit with his coat on his arm while he inhales from his cigarette that caught me while I was propelling my cock hard getting my hand numb as I push the toy further using my other hand.

With his intense stare I said,

"W—welcome home, Asami."

* * *

 **I don't know what came up to me and did this in the middle of examination week. (｡´∀｀)ﾉ**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ**

 **Review, comment, critic. Anything. *＼( *ω*)┓**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I can't portray Asami's POV well. OOC ahead + Usual warnings.**

* * *

ASAMI'S POV

The business went the usual way but in a fast manner. All the communications were cut to stop the possible leakage of information within the country which made the transactions minimal – less bloody that is. The board that was under my command made it a whole lot easier. The men that were all so eager getting my yes doing all the favors under hands and seeing them make faces wreck their nerves, and pissed off was something for my own entertainment. The shots had been called. And it was I who pulled the trigger.

My secretary has been giving me hard glares whenever I enjoy it too much and his eyes were telling me to stop or else something might happen that could ruin his perfect meeting plan. The best secretary I could ever have.

Between the signing of contracts, it was when Kirishima told me about the phone calls Akihito gave. The boy who I left in Japan for being such a hard headed refusing my invitation. It could have been a perfect getaway, out of the country with my Akihito. The boy who continuously gave calls however nothing of them got return. I felt bad for it but there are times that it needed just to be discreet. Kirishima was really strict that I can't even send him anything but it resulted good things anyway so I can't really blame him for it. It was all thanks to him that I could go home sooner than later. Although I am very sure that he was very aware about the death looks I am throwing to him whenever I hear his phone rings. And obviously, he wins every fucking time.

I stepped out of the private jet finally leaving the cold metal thing. Thought I could give Akihito a ring upon my arrival but I decided not to. It is much better to see the surprise face of the boy and by just imagining it made me remove the frown on my face. His expressions were all beyond my expectations and he mostly does the opposite of the things I wanted him to do and that what makes me want to bind him on my bed. Naked. Ready. _And so damn fuckable._

The scenery of Akihito on the couch watching T.V posing like 'paint me like your French model' was something I thought would welcome me but he does not. He was not in there or anywhere in the living room. The penthouse was dark and there's no clue that a living significant was there however, the master's bedroom was different. Totally different. I was just at the door yet I could already tell what was happening inside.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked cutting me off from thoughts. _Damn secretary._

"You're dismissed. Clear my schedule for the next two days and make sure that no one will be given permission to disturb me." Letting my authority roared on my voice.

"Hai Asami-sama." My secretary bowed not even protesting. He must have got the clue I guess. He is that smart after all.

"Good Night Asami-sama." He said finally leaving me and _my bedroom_.

I turned the knob slowly not startling the boy inside. However, the expected Akihito was not there. It was empty just like the previous room. The bed was ruffled though. Yes. The blankets were on the floor so as the pillows. Nevertheless, there was this low and distant voice that echoed like a whisper into my ears. I can hear Akihito and his pants and moans like he was just under me. Like he was begging me there as I enter him forcefully. The same voice he does whenever I am on his top giving him the _things_ he wanted. The thought of my boy moaning asking, begging sent me chills that I can't wait to place my hands over him. As I walk and roam inside, I noticed Akihito's shirt on the floor. I can't think of anything why Akihito would remove his shirt when it was kind of cold in here. And he was not the kind of person that would leave his things on the floor. He was kind of a clean freak and leaving garments was not his thing. And then there was his boxers lying not far from his shirt as if they were pulled down hurriedly. To my surprise, it's wet - the wetness that a hand job could ever produce. A hand job he loves yet just too embarrassed to admit. The mere thought of Akihito drowning with pleasure starting to go into my system.

"Ughh."

There was no way Akihito would invite someone just for this. He will never do such thing under this roof or on any other roof. _Never._ I tried to relax keeping the thought of a man beside myself doing Akihito. Or else it'll be a different matter. The sin made will never be left unpunished if it remained true but seeing Akihito's loyalty I guess I can relax on that a bit.

Continuing my roam, his voice remained on air. It was so weak but it was all clear that Akihito is whining.

Then I saw my wardrobe open.

I thought maybe Akihito was just looking for something to wear seeing his clothes were on the floor, however, when I saw a red thing on the floor, I started to yet speculate. I hurriedly into it and started to look for something.

 _"_ _It's gone. All gone."_

The Roses were all gone. The sample of the _flowers_ that are still on experimental stage. I cannot remember my reason why I left it there but I am certain that those flowers are there – at least _were_ there.

"Akihito..." I tensed up when I imagined my boy falling into a situation the capsules can only make.  
 _"And I must find him soon."_

The secret rooms were the places I could think of when I placed myself on Aki's shoes.

 _"_ _And I didn't fail._ _"_

My first guess which door never came up to me as the greatest place I could imagine. But it did now.

A welcome I could never, ever visualize.

Akihito on the verge of his own, self-drowning with pleasure which reflected on his face – a face inviting me to indulge into him sharing the bliss he was currently in, pleasing his hardened flesh with his hand that he was like he didn't know what to do anymore hence making it wet and creamy, spread legs not caring how painful it was being widened like that, the white skin that has been sweating which he couldn't careless anyways, and the thing that he's whining about – the plug on his ass. It was a sight that gave me an arousal in an instant but the impact came differently seconds later after hearing him.

"W—welcome home, Asami…"

The urge came rushing wanting to burst out of me. The distance between us became so little that in a three step I was already in front of him, on my knees conquering his mouth. Akihito was very welcoming parting his mouth where I could deepen the kiss. And when he felt my flesh on him he was already pulling me towards him not wanting the coldness between our bodies. His hands that was on my shoulder moved out to remove my clothes, hurriedly.

"Take it easy baby."

But he just answered with his growl. The rare moments flashing through my eyes were something that really came out unexpectedly. The eagerness he had done doing to remove the buttons was something he will never do under normal circumstances. Though as if there was normal in us.

"Pl—ease Asami... now."

His pleading voice made my flesh shiver making every nerve on my body comply to his request. But not yet.

"Sssssh. Breathe Akihito..."

"... n't..."

Akihito left my pants undone after I caught his hands moving them to their initial positions.

I pulled him so close that I cannot recognize who's skin was hotter. His or mine. His breathe on my neck drove me crazy that I wanted to ravish those lips once again... His thighs surrounding mine, sitting perfectly on my lap, tightly surrounding his arms around my neck as if a mere distance would cause him illness. I can take him, eat him, ravish him more...

But preparation first.

The plug on his butt was still half through but I can see how it was pleasing him. But I am sure that it was not enough.

I pulled it out slowly that I heard Akihito hissed so hard and so loud. He then plead me to stop maybe not wanting the emptiness it left after the plug was removed.

"Do you prefer this thing now than mine? Is that it Akihito?"

"No!—Asa— mi... plea—se…"

I also removed the vibrator buried deep inside him. It was so wet that it merely slipped to my fingers. It was still doing its purpose but I wanted it out. It gave Akihito pleasure but I am so sure that he wanted something else. Something only I can provide.

"Argggg." I sounded irritated but I am not actually though seeing Akihito travelled his hand on his hole made me quench his hand.

"Don't be so impatient Akihito."

"Sh—ut up.. You don't know... How lonely I... was."

"I know Akihito... I know."

I slipped my finger inside him and another and another seeing he was kind of stretched already after the plug molded its shape. Another hard moan came out of his mouth after that. He once again pleaded more and that I concluded that fingers were no longer could satisfy him.

"Now…"

Pulling my fingers out, Akihito slightly lifted himself fighting the heaviness he was currently feeling lining himself to myself. His hands carefully held my tip, effortless positioning what he wanted the most.

"Easy now..."

"Ngggnn..."

It was slowly but I can still tell how painful it was for him. The process of penetrating was not forceful but even with the preparation Akihito was still tight and so damn hot. His inside surrounded my hardened flesh as if it was the first time. It was such a bliss returning to this heaven.

"Fuck…Asa—mi."

The look on his eyes were filled by lust just like mine. It was driving us both crazy that when I conquered his mouth, everything went out. Our tongue got tangled as his hips met every thrust I was making. It was hard and deep that I know I was perfectly hitting his spot. I know he was tired, and he waited too much for this but his body was doing differently. He's performing perfectly. He was angry that it showed to his body movements. His nails were on my skin like a cat being provoked. I could not stop nor not that I wanted to. I too was having the best time of life. It was like Akihito's birth to this world was for own existence. We were filling our own emptiness that we could no longer seek to just anybody. And with more powerful thrusts, we both came. Spilling the white cream on our bodies and a lot inside of him. He would hate but the Akihito in front of his loves it. He even did not made an effort to went up, he just stayed letting me submerged deep of him. The pleasure was enough for him in a normal day circumstances but the roses gave him allure to do more.

"Akihito…"

The slow pace changed, embracing the adrenaline once on our bodies. He was getting tired and his breathe got heavier. The more I look on his eyes the more I like to eat him alive. He was dancing on my lap grinding his bottom to my cock as if the sequence of events turned upside down. I didn't know he can move like that. Soft like a light wait cloth as if he has no spine on his back. His hips were asking for more action so was I. One round will never be enough.

"Getting tired?" I knew he was but I can't help but tease him. He was my own entertainment.

He was glaring at my amused smirk and what he did was beyond my imagination. He stood up and kneels suddenly in front of me. I can feel how he was feeling heavy that his legs could no longer support his body. His hard flowing cock was on display and I can see it was hurting him not being contented to climaxed for once. He then bowed into my front and without any permission he took mine inside his hot mouth and started to pump. His head was going up and down while his tongue was hungrily licking it, trying to dry it not wasting the pre cum it give. Drinking the excess milk I gave him. He was loving it and I can say that it turned to be his favorite at the moment. The poker face I have been maintaining somehow wear off that Akihito's eyes showed victory. He was sucking hard between my thighs as he placed again his fingers on his back. He was really an impatient brat. Thrusting the number of fingers he can. Moaning while he was deep throating, making it hard as rock as it should. Feeling half to my end, I pushed him gently which he showed the understatement face of the year. The slightly open mouth drooling not maybe just his saliva, flushed cheeks and droopy eyes while his lick his fingers like it was coated with his favorite cream.

"Yum…"

"You had your fun Akihito. It's now my turn brat."


End file.
